All projects described in the primary grant application are being actively carried out. Our new work in the area of language testing and training in brain damaged humans continues. Recently, we have commenced a series of tests on commissure sectioned patients made availabe to us by Dr. Donald Wilson of the Dartmouth Medical Center. In addition, we have been studying some psychological and physiological aspects of motivation. The following list of lectures and publications indicates our various activities.